


Being a teenager in Derry - a groupchat

by birdboistan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Most of them are gay, Multi, No Smut, a lot of meme-references, also this is my first fic please be kind to me, because why not, groupchat, idk where this is going, maybe some cute flirting, okay nevermind im changing the tags there will be a lot of sexual references its just fun, probably a lot of swearing, teenage/young-adult problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdboistan/pseuds/birdboistan
Summary: Names in the groupchat:Stan - Stan the ManRichie - TrashmouthEddie - SpagheddieMike - CountryboiBill - Big BillyBeverly - Mother BevresaBen - HaystackOh, I almost forgot to mention that they are young-adults, and they live together in one house, but they still text in the groupchat, because they are lazy.Notes at the end of the chapter.





	Being a teenager in Derry - a groupchat

**Trashmouth added Stan the Man, Spagheddie, Big Billy, Mother Bevresa, Haystack and Countryboi to the groupchat.**

Trashmouth: i thought it would be useful to have a groupchat, instead of messaging everyone separately 

Haystack: Richie, did you come up with those usernames? 

Trashmouth: yeah i did

Trashmouth: ya don't like em?

Haystack: I don't know what to think about it. I mean, I haven't been called Haystack since we were 12, you dumbass. 

**Trashmouth changed Haystack's username to Benjamin.**

Benjamin: Nevermind, this is worse. 

Trashmouth: MAKE UP YOUR MIND BENJAMIN 

**Trashmouth changed Benjamin's username to Haystack.**

Haystack: That's better.

Spagheddie: richie why did you name me spagheddie, now im hungry

Big Billy: Eddie

Big Billy: I can see you from my window, you are laying on your bed since this morning, it's 5 pm. If you're hungry, get up!

Spagheddie: nooooo i don't want to move

Mother Bevresa: EDDIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU

Trashmouth: hey eds you now what could fill you?

Spagheddie: what?

Trashmouth: me

Stan the Man: RICHIE

Mother Bevresa: RICHIE

Haystack: RICHIE

Spagheddie: Beep fucking beep RICHIE

Trashmouth: whatever, i already ate...

Trashmouth: ... your mom out

Spagheddie: RICHIE SHUT THE FUCK UP

Stan the Man: Richie, stop it. Get some help.

Mother Bevresa: guys im still hungry

Mother Bevresa: can we go anywhere to eat?

Mother Bevresa: i want pizza

Trashmouth: yeah sure, lets meet in about 15 minutes @ dominos?

Mother Bevresa: yes

Mother Bevresa: be there or be square!

Stan the Man: Shut up.

Stan the Man: I will see you guys there. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first fic. I don't know how to write hehe. Also, I hope my English isn't too bad, English is not my first language. Let me know what you think, I take requests for new scenes!


End file.
